bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rangiku Matsumoto
"A voluptuous beauty with an adult charm in the Gotei 13 Squads. With her broad-minded personality, the chances of guys in the 13 divisions who say no to her... do not exist." - Tite Kubo Rangiku Matsumoto (jap. 松本乱菊, Matsumoto Rangiku) jest porucznikiem 10 dywizji. Jej kapitanem jest Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Wygląd Pani porucznik 10 oddziału ma długie rude włosy oraz błękitne oczy o lodowym odcieniu. Została obdarzona przez naturę ogromnym biustem ma duże piersi którymi zgniata swego kapitana, co często jest powodem docinek ale też powodzenia u płci przeciwnej. Jej strój shinigami nie wyróżniałby się niczym od innych, ale Rangiku lubi się wyróżniać więc dodatkowo nosi różowy szal przerzucony przez ramiona. Ona sama uważa, że jest to bardzo gustowne. Na szyi ma naszyjnik, który przypomina mały łańcuch. Charakter Rudowłosa ma przyjemny charakter lekkoducha. Denerwują ją mężczyźni widzący w niej tylko kobietę z dużym biustem. Lubi wypić sake (najlepiej w dobrym towarzystwie). Jest lojalna wobec swojego kapitana i ufa mu bezgranicznie. Często chowa papiery za kanapą. Kocha zakupy. Historia thumb|left|190px|Młoda Rangiku na skraju śmierci głodowej O historii wiemy niewiele. Z jej wspomnień wynika iż kiedyś na pustyni Gin Ichimaru ją przeleciał. Gdy spytał się jej po tym czy jest nimfomanką,a ona odpowiedziała, że nie wie, gdyż odkąd pamięta zawsze była sama. Tak więc postanowił, że będą one w dniu kiedy ją znalazł czyli dniu, w którym przestała być sama. Od tamtego czasu łączy ich swego rodzaju więź(ruchają sie co noc). Nic dziwnego, że nie chciał jej zrobić krzywdy, gdy Matsumoto udareminła mu zabójstwo Momo. Niestety, po tym widowiskowym bloku, jej ręce musiały zostać starannie opatrzone i zawinięte w bandaże. To Matsumoto była osobą, która odnalazła nieprzytomnego Toshirou Hitsugayę. Dzięki niej białowłosy(ma białe łoniaki) został shinigami. Walki w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz Rangiku jest porucznikiem czyli osobą dobrze doszkoloną w obciąganiu Atak Bounto na Stowarzyszenie Pojawienie się Arrancarów Walki w Sztucznej Karakurze Podczas walki z Fraccion Tii Haliber została poważnie ranna w lewy bok, gdy walczyła z Allonem. W mandze Allon wyrwał jej spory kawałek lewego boku, a w anime ze względu na cenzurę została poważnie poobijana. Do tej pory Kira leczy ją na jednej z ulic Sztucznej Karakury. Moce i umiejętności Ekspertka Walki Mieczem: Szybkie Kroki: Znajomość migotliwych kroków pozwala dotrzymywać kroku swojemu Kapitanowi, aczkolwiek jej poziom opanowania ich nie przekracza poziomu typowego dla porucznika. Jednak pozwlają jej walczyć na równi z Arracarami posiadającymi umiejętności na poziomie porucznika. Użytkowniczka Kido: Wzmocniona Siła: Wzmocniona Wytrzymałość: Zanpakutō Haineken (jap. 灰猫, Popielny Kot): w zapieczętowanej wygląda jak zwykła katana z tsubą w kształcie kota. Rękojeść jest ciemnoczerwona. Shikai Komendą uwalniającą Haineko jest "warcz" (唸れ, unare) *'Specjalne zdolności Shikai:' W formie Shikai, ostrze Haineko zmienia się w popiół, który jest kontrolowany przez Rangiku. Może popiół uformować w tornado. Gdy Apache tknęła popiołu, skaleczyło jej to rękę. Atak Haineko jest podobny do Senbonzakury. Bankai Nie osiągnięte. Mimo, że Rangiku próbuje opanować Bankai swojego miecza dotychczas nie udało się jej to. Po części jest to wina samego Haineko, który odzwierciedlając cechy charakteru własnej właścicieli a zwłaszcza zmienność nastroju, lenistwo i egocentryzm dodatkowo to utrudnia.left|frame|Unare, Haineko! Ciekawostki *Jej walka z Ayonem w anime została bardzo zmieniona. W mandze pokazano jak cała prawa część jej tułowia poniżej żeber została wyrwana a w anime nie straciła jej i jest zasugerowane, że odniosła tylko obrażenia wewnętrzne. Cytaty *(Do Haineko) "Zawsze miałaś takie zderzaki? Nigdy tego nie zauważyłam." Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Porucznicy Gotei 13